Boss
will battle Isaac's party atop the Mercury Lighthouse.]]A Boss in the Golden Sun series is no different than a boss in any other series. They are stronger than any other enemy in their immediate area, boasting high HP, Attack, and Defense ratings as well as powerful Psynergies and monster skills, and can only be fought once per game. One notable exception would be the Tempest Lizard, which can be fought any number of times. They are often obstacles keeping you from reaching the next required area of the game, accessible only by defeating the boss (the Tempest Lizard's cousin, the Storm Lizard, being an exception as non-mandatory; it can be "outrun"). But some reside at the end of seemingly irrelevant caves guarding a treasure or powerful tool, as the "Super-Bosses" do: Deadbeard in Golden Sun, and the Star Magician, Sentinel, Valukar, and the dreaded Dullahan in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Boss Strategies Perhaps the most common strategy employed to defeat bosses is the "Summon rush", wherein just before the player encounters the boss, they put all their Djinni on Standby. This allows them to cast many summons in a short period, and, as summons do damage based on a percentage of the opponent's health, their offensive value against bosses is much higher than most other attack options. The biggest drawback to this is that before and after summoning, the player's Adepts will be forced into weaker classes, limiting their offensive and defensive capabilities. Hence the "rush", the player is faced with using up as many summons as possible while their HP is still high, so that they can survive long enough for the Djinni to return to set and finish off the boss. Of course, against specific bosses this strategy is nigh on useless (such as Star Magician, Valukar and the Doom Dragon), but it serves as an effective staple from which the player can add to. Bosses in Golden Sun The following table lists the details of all bosses fought in Golden Sun, sorted by order of appearance (in the cases where order of appearance is optional or unclear, they are listed in ascending order of HP). Icon Name Location HP PP Attack Defense Agility Luck Elemental Power Resistance Rewards Notes Mystery Woman Vale 2600 300 50 20 13 40 105 100 175 127 100 72 N/A This battle is unwinnable. Fights alongside Mystery Man Mystery Man Vale 3000 260 63 22 9 40 110 175 127 100 72 N/A This battle is unwinnable. Fights alongside Mystery Woman Bandit Vault 244 N/A 46 8 20 3 80 72 72 72 72 36 Exp 46 coins Bandit’s Sword Fights alongside two “Thief” enemies Tret Kolima Forest 710 36 89 27 30 28 105 175 100 72 25 226 Exp 700 coins Potion Saturos Mercury Lighthouse 1200 160 113 35 51 40 110 175 127 100 72 331 Exp 800 coins Psy Crystal Mia will regenerate 4 pp per turn during this battle Killer Ape Mogall Forest 1000 45 156 49 94 26 100 80 80 127 72 72 25 460 Exp 1500 coins Douse Drop Hydros Statue Altin Peak 1300 80 156 53 62 30 125 193 100 100 25 496 Exp 2400 coins Lucky Medal Grants access to the Lifting Gem Manticore Lamakan Desert 1700 83 168 48 61 36 115 95 175 100 100 25 590 Exp 3400 coins Psy Crystal Acts twice per turn Kraken Tolbi-bound Ship 2400 46 216 60 80 21 115 95 175 100 100 25 711 Exp 5200 coins Water of Life Acts twice per turn Toadonpa Lunpa Fortress 2800 N/A 266 52 82 18 115 85 175 100 100 25 999 Exp 3200 coins Psy Crystal Regenerates 80 HP per turn Storm Lizard Suhalla Desert 2900 42 291 86 112 22 110 152 100 100 48 1300 Exp 6100 coins Psy Crystal Acts twice per turn Tempest Lizard Suhalla Desert 3000 45 295 94 114 26 110 152 100 100 48 1360 Exp 6400 coins Potion Acts twice per turn Menardi Venus Lighthouse 2600 300 389 134 220 50 105 100 95 175 127 100 72 3000 Exp 3600 coins Fights alongside Saturos; Isaac will regenerate 4 pp per turn during this battle Saturos Venus Lighthouse 3000 260 409 140 160 50 110 175 127 100 72 3000 Exp 3600 coins Fights alongside Menardi; Isaac will regenerate 4 pp per turn during this battle Final Boss Venus Lighthouse 5000 500 439 150 190 50 110 100 175 127 127 72 N/A Acts twice per turn; Isaac will regenerate 4 pp per turn during this battle Deadbeard Crossbone Isle 6000 600 468 178 180 60 130 120 110 193 152 127 72 8000 Exp 9000 coins Water of life Access to Demon Mail Acts twice per turn Bosses in The Lost Age The following table lists the details of all bosses fought in The Lost Age, sorted by order of appearance (in the cases where order of appearance is optional or unclear, they are listed in ascending order of HP). Icon Name Location HP PP Attack Defense Agility Luck Elemental Power Resistance Rewards Notes Chestbeater Kandorean Temple 155 N/A 44 11 20 24 N/A 72 48 48 25 40 Exp 28 coins Nut (one only) Three are fought at once King Scorpion Yampi Desert 1064 N/A 101 32 39 40 95 100 72 72 48 440 Exp 228 coins Vial Briggs Alhafra 984 N/A 129 29 76 42 100 100 100 100 100 333 Exp 891 coins Vial Fights alongside (and can summon) Sea Fighter monsters Aqua Hydra Lemurian Ship 2776 70 173 38 63 44 115 175 100 100 25 963 Exp 1612 coins Vial Serpent Gaia Rock 3536 160 249 76 135 46 110 152 100 100 48 1995 Exp 2898 coins Access to Cloud Brand Regenerates HP at one of the following amounts per turn; 2430, 810, 270, 90, 30 Can act two or three times per turn Avimander Champa 3792 87 281 89 94 41 115 175 100 100 25 2176 Exp 1330 coins Acts twice per turn Poseidon Sea of Time 4905 162 302 100 185 47 115 175 100 100 25 2930 Exp 3762 coins Psy Crystal Is invulnerable until the Trident is used Acts twice per turn Moapa Trial Road 3042 N/A 354 219/174/120 181 40 100 100 100 100 100 1670 Exp 2460 coins Fights alongside two Knight monster Karst Jupiter Lighthouse 3186 320 354 107 235 50 105 100 175 127 100 72 2813 Exp 5280 coins Dark Matter Fights alongside Agatio Player uses a vary number of Adepts Winning the battle is non-mandatory Agatio Jupiter Lighthouse 4248 280 377 114 178 46 110 175 127 100 72 3000 Exp 3740 coins Fights alongside Karst Player uses a vary number of Adepts Winning the battle is non-mandatory Flame Dragon Mars Lighthouse 5348 320 389 134 215 55 115 175 100 100 25 2502 Exp 1872 coins Psy Crystal (one only) Fights alongside another (different) Flame Dragon Regenerates 4 PP per turn Flame Dragon Mars Lighthouse 5724 250 400 137 158 48 115 175 100 100 25 2502 Exp 1521 coins Psy Crystal (one only) Fights alongside another (different) Flame Dragon Regenerates 4 PP per turn Star Magician Treasure Isle 7486 560 460 139 268 52 105 95 180 150 130 72 7866 Exp 5566 coins Access to the Azul Summon Tablet Fights alongside (and can summon) four Ball monsters Acts twice per turn Sentinel Islet Cave 8736 780 608 216 171 54 120 110 193 152 127 72 10538 Exp 6144 coins Access to the Catastrophe Summon Tablet Regenerates 200 HP per turn Regenerates 30 PP per turn Acts three times per turn Is immune to Psynergy Valukar Yampi Desert Cave 12960 N/A 550 175 206 46 105 95 95 85 175 100 100 60 8702 Exp 4980 coins Access to the Daedalus Summon Tablet Acts twice per turn Can summon using the player’s standby Djinn Final Boss Mars Lighthouse 13200 (5000+4200+4000) 500 470 155 200 50 110 105 195 175 130 98 N/A Abilities and statistics change over the course of the battle Dullahan Anemos Inner Sanctum 16000 300 676 269 241 59 110 100 100 100 190 150 130 110 15600 Exp 6775 coins Access to the Iris Summon Tablet Regenerates 200 HP per turn Regenerates 100 PP per turn Acts three times per turn Category:Gameplay